dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Backpack (episode)
Backpack is the 16th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Mami *Papi (debut) *Val the Octopus *Grumpy Old Troll Summary Dora tells us a story on how she first got her backpack. Recap Dora tells us the time where she first got her backpack. It all started when Dora was looking for her library books. She had to bring back all 8 books to library before it closes or they'll be late. Dora tries to carry all 8 books by hand but they were heavy. And that's when Dora's parents had something to help her carry the books to the library, it was a backpack. Dora thanked her parents and loaded the books inside her backpack. Dora puts on her backpack and gets a hug and kiss to her parents. She then tells Backpack that they had to get to the library before it closes. Dora left her house and her parents reminded her to use what backpack has inside. As Dora was on her way to the library, she hears somebody crying and it was Boots the monkey. He told Dora that he fell and got a booboo. So, Dora checks her backpack to see if there was something to heal Boots' booboo and they chose a soft bandage. She puts it on Boots' booboo, blows a kiss on her hand and pats it gently. Boots thanked Dora & her backpack. Dora explained to Boots that she had to get to the library before it closes. Dora & Boots noticed a map popped out of Backpack. They used it and Map told them that first they had to go across the troll bridge, next they had to climb over the Big Rock and then get to the library. On the way, Dora & Boots used an umbrella to keep dry from a rain cloud, safety scissors to cut through the troll's net, a rope to pull Boots out of a sea of icky sticky sand and some sticky tape to patch the rip on the rope so they can climb up the rock safely. They then slid down the rock. Suddenly, Swiper swipes Dora's backpack and hides her. Dora & Boots looked for Backpack by listening to the sounds. They found Backpack alright and she was in the tree. The library bell sounds and they had to get to the library before it closes for the day. They shout "abre" to the open the door to the library. They made it in on time and Val the Octopus was about to close the library. So, they got out the 8 books and they were returned back to the library in the nick of time. Places in episode #Troll Bridge #Big Rock #Library Trivia *This episode is about how Dora first got her very own backpack. *This episode shows who Dora's dad looks like. *This is the only episode Boots cries. *After Dora puts on her backpack, she is seen dancing. *For the whole series, whenever the blue cursor clicks on something, it will sharply glow for a whole second. *This is where Dora & Boots use everything that Backpack had inside. *This episode appeared on "Dora's Backpack Adventure" on VHS. *This is the 3rd time that Dora & Boots had to cross the troll bridge and the third time they meet the Grumpy Old Troll. *Even though, Grumpy Old Troll can get very grumpy, he'll be able to control his temper on later episodes. *The Fiesta Trio play a fanfare after Dora & Boots sung the We Did It song. *This is the 16th episode of the show. *This is the first episode to read the wrong year. Goofs *In the end credits, the year reads 2001 instead of 2000. *The Big Rock is smaller than it needs to be when it is first seen in the distance. *The canyon for the Big Rock is replaced with bushes when the rock is first seen. This also applies to the game. Gallery 152018.jpg|This is the Márquez family with Backpack. MV5BMjE3OTEwOTEzMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzc0NzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg at the libary.jpg|This is Val with Backpack's books. Smaller Rock.jpg|The two in-episode errors with the Big Rock.|link=File:The_Big_Rock's_Errors Character find Boots Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes